<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Messenger Girl by billythesquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867408">Messenger Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid'>billythesquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wakfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Mild S&amp;M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a hero isn't all glitz and glamour.  There's real work involved, and now Yugo and Amalia are seeing less and less of each other as they visit the Sadida lands.</p>
<p>Fortunately, their good friend Cléophée is willing to help them out.  Isn't that nice of her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), Cleophee/Amalia Sheran Sharm, Cleophee/Yugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Messenger Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugo didn’t regret following Amalia, but right now there wasn’t much to do except stand in the corner and feel sorry for himself.</p>
<p>Amalia was off doing her princess thing with the duchess, and boyfriends weren’t allowed. From the look on her face, Amalia wasn’t too thrilled either, but she did take her royal duties seriously and sent Yugo out to the courtyard.</p>
<p>So here he was, sitting under a tree and waiting to be useful again.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>He blinked out of his doze and saw Cléophée standing over him, smirking as always.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey. Still glad you hired on?”</p>
<p>“Eh. I wanted a break from sailing.” She dropped onto the clover and stretched out. “How about you? Having fun waiting for your girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“It’s…” He plucked a dandelion and chewed it. “It’s like the inn, you know? Work, then play.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I hear you- I mean, I <em>heard </em>you<em>.”</em> She winked at him, and he blushed a little as he thought of the trip up the new Sadida coastline. “Oh, yeah. Amalia’s got a message for you.”</p>
<p>“Really?” He sat up. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Lessee… one, she’s sorry, but you gotta play with yourself a while longer-”</p>
<p>“You mean like amuse myself, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. And two- now, lean in...”</p>
<p>He did- and now he was kissing Cléophée. She was as cool and commanding as ever, straddling his lap, kissing him with a gentle forcefulness that pushed him to the ground-</p>
<p>Until Yugo kissed back, exerting his strength and holding his own. With Amalia he had to restrain himself, play the submissive, but Cléophée could take what he had and return it ten-fold. And with Amalia, there was that ever-present feeling of being judged, a fear he might screw it up and earn a tongue-lashing. With Amalia, it was-</p>
<p>With Amalia-</p>
<p>Yugo shoved Cléophée away and scooted back until his head banged the tree.</p>
<p>“Uh, <em>rude.”</em></p>
<p>“CLÉO- Cléophée, what’s wrong with you? What are you doing?!”</p>
<p>“What, you don’t know?”</p>
<p>“I DON’T-”</p>
<p>“Don’t yell, someone will hear you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t- <em>why</em>?”</p>
<p>She looked him over for a moment. “I told you, Amalia sent me here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? Amalia told you to jump me?!”</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” She stalked closer to him on hands and knees, trapping him against the tree. “Amalia’s gonna be busy for a while, and she felt kinda bad about that, and she sent me over here.”</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah</em>… that doesn’t sound like Amalia.”</p>
<p>“She also says she’s got important work to do, and she can’t get any of your <em>stuff </em>on her <em>stuff.” </em><em>S</em>he patted his crotch.</p>
<p>“Okay-” Yugo laughed in spite of himself. “Okay, now <em>that</em> sounds like Amalia.”</p>
<p>“So, she sent me over-” She climbed into his lap and pinned him to the ground. “She sent me over to... drain the beast.” She rolled her hips, and Yugo bit his tongue. “C’mon, we’ve done it before-”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah- but Ami was there too-”</p>
<p>“And she sent me over here.” Cléo tilted his chin up. “C’mon, Yugo, is this <em>really</em> the weirdest thing you two ever did?”</p>
<p>“Okay- okay, you got me.” He squirmed underneath her. “Sooo... what do we do?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know? Don’t worry, little man.” She kissed him- and tore the top button of his shirt. “Just leave it to me.”</p>
<p>She should have been an Ecaflip, Yugo decided, staring as Cléophée wriggled out of his lap with feline grace. She paused, kissing his chest as she fiddled with his pants.</p>
<p>“Cléophée- Cléo, what if someone sees us? I can move us-”</p>
<p>“Re-<em>lax...”</em> She purred in his ear. “C’mon hero, we’re just two of Princess Amalia’s servants, having some fun in the gardens.” Yugo gasped as she nipped at the tender skin. “But she’d be <em>pissed</em> if we get caught, though. Probably punish us good-”</p>
<p>Yugo shuddered and sighed, and she giggled, sliding down to kiss his stomach as she pulled at his pants. His cock popped out, and she kissed it, suckling the head until he was fully hard, tongue playing with his slit, and then she sucked him in.</p>
<p>“Ah-” Yugo took a deep breath. “Cléo...”</p>
<p>She winked up at him as he watched, head bobbing as she took more and more each time, a little drool trickling down her chin, until she had taken him all the way to the base. Then she pulled back, slurping as if he were a tasty treat, giving his throbbing head a kiss.</p>
<p>“You like that, little man?”</p>
<p>“Uh-” He glanced down at his hand, clenching hard enough to dig furrows in the ground.</p>
<p>“Better than the princess?”</p>
<p>“No! Well, maybe...” He grinned and blushed. “Ami’s not really into this sort of thing, you know? It’s for servants, not royals.”</p>
<p>“<em>Really.”</em> Her hand pumped as she rested him against her cheek. “She neglects this cute thing? I’d <em>never </em>leave it alone...”</p>
<p>“No- I mean, she doesn’t ignore me. And we do… stuff…” He blushed more, not too comfortable with sharing intimate details. “But she doesn’t like oral. Giving it, I mean. She likes receiving.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I bet she gives you a lotta practice.” She gave him a smooch. “Me, I like both.”</p>
<p>“I notICED-” He bit his lip as she engulfed him again, lips at the base of his cock, throat squeezing the tip. His very core tensed up, even as his limbs went slack. Her mouth worked every inch of him, tongue and lips loosely affectionate at the base, throat exquisitely tight, athletic hands squeezing and caressing his balls-</p>
<p>And when he came, she swallowed every drop of his divinely-enhanced load, throat bulging with every gulp.</p>
<p>“Can- can Amalia- do that?” They cuddled in the shade, her body unwinding as he tenderly dabbed away tears and spit from her face.</p>
<p>“No, she kinda has trouble. But she- well, she <em>says</em> she doesn’t like it, but she’ll clean it up, and she likes to share-”</p>
<p>“<em>Does </em>she?” And she kissed him again, his taste strong on her lips as she took control again.</p>
<p>And just when Yugo was getting all excited again, she stood up.</p>
<p>“Welp. Message delivered.” She wiped at her face. “See you around, Yugo.”</p>
<p>“Cléo- wait, hold on.” He tugged at her pants, pulling her down to eye level.</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“You’re going back to Ami, right? When you see her- <em>if</em> you can see her- can you give her a message for me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” She smirked and undid her belt as she stood over his kneeling form, pulling him to her bare pussy. “What kind of message, Yugo?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Amalia didn’t care too much for being ignored. <em>Especially</em> not from her servant-slash-boyfriend.</p>
<p>Not that it was his fault, she reminded herself. Yugo hadn’t set the agenda. Yugo didn’t know the local count had a cooking hobby. Yugo didn’t expect to get dragged off to give lessons as she just wilted from boredom with no one in this drafty old manor to entertain her.</p>
<p>It wasn’t his fault, she reminded herself, but she was still annoyed.</p>
<p>So, when Cléophée swaggered in without so much as asking permission, Amalia was <em>delighted</em>. Here was someone she could be angry at.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey princess. Got a moment?”</p>
<p>“Not really, no. Would it kill you to knock first?”</p>
<p>“Why? Taking care of business?” She looped a finger around another, and when Amalia got it she flushed.</p>
<p>“Don’t- don’t be obscene!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’ve got Yugo for that. Speaking of which, he sent me here.”</p>
<p>“Really.” Amalia wrinkled her nose. “And he couldn’t just open a portal and tell me himself?”</p>
<p>“Maybe he was worried about interrupting your private time. Or isn’t that why you hired him?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but- Cléophée, what do you want?!”</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, right. The message… now, lean close-”</p>
<p>Amalia didn’t know why she leaned in, considering they were the only two in the room. Nor did she know why she just sat there as Cléophée kissed her, sweet and chaste, so unlike her usual smug attitude.</p>
<p>“All right, then.” The Cra studied her, something unfamiliar and rather frightening gleaming in her eyes. “I’ll be going now-”</p>
<p>“W-wait!” Amalia inhaled, ready to unleash her full rage on the impertinent little tramp- “Was that really the message?”</p>
<p>“We~ll…” Cléophée studied her nails. “There’s more to it than <em>that.”</em></p>
<p>“And- and Yugo really told you to- to do <em>that</em>?”</p>
<p>“Would I lie, princess?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes.”</em></p>
<p>“I’m not, though. Yugo really did send me to you.” A calloused hand patted her cheek and pulled her in. “To do whatever you want...”</p>
<p><em>“</em><em>Don’t-”</em> Amalia slapped her hand away. “Don’t touch me! I didn’t say you could touch me.” Her chest heaved and her head spun- “Get on your knees.”</p>
<p>Cléophée’s smirk broadened into a dazzling grin. “What did you say, princess?”</p>
<p>“Shut up! On your knees, and apologize.”</p>
<p>She knelt and dipped her head. “I’m sorry, Princess Amalia.”</p>
<p>“That’s not good enough.” Amalia sat on the bed and fidgeted with her skirt. “Come here. We’ll put that big mouth of yours to good use.”</p>
<p>Cléophée hobbled forward on her knees to rest her head between Amalia’s thick thighs. Hot breath washed over her bare pussy, but the Cra didn’t move, obeying the princess’s instructions not to touch her without permission.</p>
<p><em>“</em><em>Really?”</em> With a huff Amalia seized her braid, jerking her head forward. “<em>Yugo</em> doesn’t give me any trouble. He’s a good boy.”</p>
<p>“How-” Cléophée lapped at her pussy, not wanting to waste a single drop. “How is he?”</p>
<p>“He’s good. He’s <em>very</em> good, but unfortunately he’s working.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’d ever leave this pussy. You Sadida girls taste so sweet...”</p>
<p>“Yes, well-” Her breath hitched in pleasure. “Yugo is better.” Amalia yanked on the braid. “You need practice.”</p>
<p>“Maybe… maybe he could show me later?” And Amalia’s mind was filled with lewd phantoms, of two lithe forms- one blonde, one brunette- kneeling before her and worshipping her royal flower in unison-</p>
<p>“Maybe. Ah- yes, yes, when Yugo’s busy you could take over for him-”</p>
<p>“I’d like that, Princess,” she said, casting dewy green eyes up as her tongue lapped.</p>
<p>“But you have to earn it.” Amalia curled a leg over Cléo’s back, trapping her between her thighs. “I’m not just giving you the job-”</p>
<p>“What? Royal pussy licker?” Her snickering tickled Amalia’s lips.</p>
<p>“You’ve got to earn it, and that means no smart-ass comments.” Vines sprouted and tied themselves around the girl, tying her arms behind her back and crawling down her pants. “Now, g<em>et to work.”</em></p>
<p>And Cléophée did. For once that obnoxious smirk was gone, and the rebellious Cra remembered her place. Keeping her head down and her eyes lowered, she applied that sharp tongue of hers, swirling it around her clit, occasionally sucking, licking up every stray drop.</p>
<p>And as her head bobbed, so did Amalia’s vines. The Cra’s mistress took pity on her, rewarding her submission with a nice, thick vine, as thick as a certain Iop’s cock and as agile as a certain Eliatrope’s fingers. A smaller whiplike stem curled and played with her clit as the first pumped in and out, and a third knobby branch circled behind and snuck down her drooping pants and exposed crack-</p>
<p>Cléophée shrieked in genuine surprise, her muffled cries vibrating most wonderfully on Amalia’s clit. She thrashed in panic, but the princess wasn’t going to give up on her petty revenge. The vines binding her tightened, and the vines tormenting her quickened their pace, churning under her baggy pants.</p>
<p>Amalia laughed, heart racing faster as she watched her slave for the minute. She could be mean and selfish, and she always felt a little bad for her lovely little Eliatrope when he gave her control, keeping her from unleashing all her pent-up frustration.</p>
<p>But Cléophée?</p>
<p>“I’ll give you everything you deserve, you little <em>cunt-”</em></p>
<p>Cléophée said nothing, but her eyes spoke volumes, pleading for more. Her tongue worked faster as Amalia yanked on her hair and humped her face, treating her less like a servant or a slave and more like a toy. It was <em>that,</em> as much as that eager tongue, that sent Amalia over the edge, soaking Cléophée’s face in her juices as the vines thrashed, bringing the bound girl to her own orgasm.</p>
<p>And so the mistress lay sprawled out senseless on the bed, as the servant hung limply in her bindings. But they loosened, and Cléophée crawled onto the bed, where Amalia watched her with reddened cheeks.</p>
<p>“Um- A-are you… okay? I didn’t-”</p>
<p>Cléophée pounced, cutting her off with a kiss.</p>
<p>“<em>That-” </em>She pulled back, a strand of saliva connecting the two girls. “That was intense. How does Yugo handle handle <em>that</em> all the time?”</p>
<p>“We don’t- we’re not <em>perverts</em>, Cléophée!”</p>
<p>“Only sometimes, huh.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah...” Amalia turned away, ashamed at what she’d just revealed.</p>
<p>“...Okay, then.” Cléo stood up and pulled up her pants, soaked with her own musky essence. “I guess I gave you Yugo’s message. So-”</p>
<p>“W-wait!” Amalia shot up, wringing her hands. “Wait. Before you go-”</p>
<p>“Yeesss?”</p>
<p>“Could- could you bring a message to Yugo?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was castle number three on the princess’s royal tour, and Cléophée was bored again. She’d hired on as an extra bodyguard, but rather than monster fighting or treasure hunting, it’d been not much more than hiking to the next noble and watching Amalia chat them up. Pretty disappointing, really.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cléophée!”</p>
<p>But it <em>did </em>have some perks, as she turned to see Yugo beckoning her over to a secluded corner.</p>
<p>“So, you’re going to the hot spring with Amalia?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“No boys allowed, I guess. But I’ll get something ready for you guys when you get out. Listen-”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Could you give Ami a message for me?”</p>
<p>Yes, there were definitely some perks, like Yugo’s tender kisses at her breasts, and fingers toying with her pussy, and a nice, hard Eliatrope cock to keep her company. And that wasn’t considering what Amalia could get up to with vines and water.</p>
<p>Really, all she had to do was tell a few white lies, and now she was getting passed around between a pair of horny heroes.</p>
<p>Now, what would they do to her when they found out?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>